darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Genma Shizume
Genma Shizume (鎮目弦馬, Shizume Genma), a contractor and member of the Japanese Government's Section 3. Personality Genma, in contrast to Mina and much like his second mission partner, Youko, is a Contractor with a rather jovial disposition. He is often at odds with Mina, who sees him to be a pervert among other things, but he doesn't tend to mind much. Ability Genma's ability allows him to form defensive or offensive weapons, through the construction of an entire or partial suit of armor, created out of a variety of materials. To do so he must firstly make physical contact with the object he wishes to manipulate. He tends to favour materials such as metal and concrete, effectively employing their resistive properties to substantially enhance his own defensive capabilities, to the extent that protecting from bullets is of little hassle. This form of manipulation also possesses offensive augmentations, by dramatically increasing the impactive force of his punches, to where they can easily crush an opponent. The obeisance required is so far unknown but from the third episode, it may possibly be some form of incense related aromatherapy or a kind of moxibustion, as he is observed lying down as Mina and Youko light numerous piles of incense upon his back. Role in story Genma briefly appears in the first episode, tapping into the conversation between July, April and August 7 along with the rest of his team. He reappears soon after Mina retreats from her battle with Hei, and is almost immediately kissed by Mina, as her remuneration requires it. Genma doesn't mind, but is stung by Mina's remark of washing his taste out when asked why she kissed Youko. He later runs into Suou, on the run, and attempts to take her with him, but she refuses and runs away, having Pechya attack him and throwing a garbage can over his head beforehand, giving her enough time to escape. Genma calls her a 'troublesome girl' soon afterwards. He follows Hei and Suou's trail later, and runs into a group of Russian soldiers led by Gozlov, and he massacres them using a suit of improvised armor made from his Contractor ability made of pipes and rubble, killing Gozlov last. In the third episode, he and Mina attempt to capture Hei after Youko activates immobilizing drones, but they overload and Suou escapes with Hei. They fail to capture him, but Genma nonetheless finishes off the barely alive August 7. He is later seen with Mina and Youko undergoing some sort of aromatherapy, possibly his obeisance, once more irritating Mina. At the station, he commandeers a runaway train, which slams into another and causes a giant fuel explosion. He is later disarmed when Suou fires at him, blocking the bullet just in time with gauntlets created from steel siphoned from another train. He is later seen in the company of Mina, Youko and a man who calls himself Kobayashi at Section 3's headquarters, introducing himself to Misaki, who is under the alias of Ichinose Yayoi. He is the one who gives her a wanted poster of Hei, alerting her even further to his continued presence. He develops an odd sort of relationship with Misaki as the series progresses, talking with her several times about various subjects, be it Izanami or otherwise over the season. His next outstanding appearance is when he faces off against Hei, using an entire truck as makeshift armor, and handily repelling Hei's attacks. It is also in this fight that he clues Hei in on the true nature of Izanami, mentioning "a certain Doll" to be related to it. After Hei escapes the fight by hitching a ride on a civilian car, Genma tries to pursue him, but, to his despair, notices that the truck is worthless for chasing him. He is later seen trying to rescue Youko when she is kidnapped by Hei. Genma chases him by truck, but fails to reach him when a plane passes directly in front of him. He is next seen in the company of his other Section 3 comrades after Yoko's death. He complains to Kobayashi that, although one of their own team mates has been murdered, they choose to do nothing, but upon Misaki imparting information about Izanami and Izanagi, Kobayashi sends Genma, Misaki, Mina, a handful of armed troops and a trio of assisting Contractors to where Suou, Mikhail Pavlichenko and Mao are, the Sunshine Aquarium. He briefly confronts the three personally, attempting to convince Suou and Mikhail to come quietly, but Mikahil wards him off with a pistol. However, as the trio attempt to escape to another building, a Contractor with an ability similar to Luco's gravely wounds Mikhail with a spear formed from wind, and, as a result of them being slowed down due to Mikhail's injury, Genma catches up to them, clad in a suit formed from rubble. He challenges Suou, who summons her rifle and uses it to blow several large holes in Genma and chip away more of his armor, but the shells do not prove to be an obstacle for him, even after suffering a shot directly through his upper torso. After withstanding Suou's barrage, he slams her into a pillar and repairs himself by fusing more rubble to his body. He prevents Suou from reaching her rifle, dangling her by the waist, but she throws a handful of dust into his revealed eye. He recovers, but Suou shoots him in the head, seemingly killing him. However, moments later, he reveals himself to be unharmed and alive due to the heavily reinforced concrete slowing down the bullet, and due to the suit bracing his neck to prevent it from being broken, and is about to destroy Mikhail's corpse when he is interrupted by John Smith. Later it is revealed by Kobayashi to Misake, and Mina that Hei did not kill Youko- Genma, who is a double agent for the CIA is the real killer. He is later seen being killed by Mina. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Section 3 Members Category:CIA Members